Beauty and Bathroom Products Tales
by Juliet Grace
Summary: "You said you wanted to be closer to me, you know - 'spend more time with your bird'." Percy groaned, he regretted ever talking to Drew. Of course he had been kidding (sort of) when he said 'bird' but that bitch took it seriously. -R


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Or that bitch Drew. I wish I did though...**

**Characters Involved;**

**- Thalia Grace**

**- Percy Jackson**

**- Drew Tanaka**

* * *

"Hold still!"

"Watch out - You'll poke my eye out or something'!" Percy yelped, Thalia chuckled. They were perched on her bed, it was nearing 10:30 p.m. She sat back, her hand frozen in mid air, some green gunk (as Percy liked to put, it kind of resembled snot to him) dangling on her forefinger.

"You said you wanted to be closer to me, you know - '_spend more time with your bird_'." Percy groaned, he regretted ever talking to Drew. Of course he had been kidding (sort of) when he said 'bird' but that bitch took it seriously.

"Oh that is super cute!" she squealed, he had quickly shushed her having spotted Thalia just a few feet away. Luckily the dark haired girl had been busy; deep in conversation with Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque. He caught something to do with a sleepover with Annabeth at the weekend and going to see a movie with her brother.

"Yeah well...I didn't say it those words _exactly..._" Thalia smirked, she tipped forward and swiped her narrow finger down the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever Jackson. Your mask is almost done, just need to get above your eyebrows and you're _finished_." she said slyly. Percy sighed and nodded in defeat. The girl leapt into his lap tucking one under herself. He absent-mindedly lifted his leg up, and lowered it down gentling, trapping her foot underneath him. She rested her elbows on his shoulders. She stuck her tongue out mockingly and squinted at him. She acted like she was painting or sculpting. And when Percy commented on it, she smirked.

"That's because you're my Greek God manikin," she said. "A beautiful work of art m'dear!"

Percy scoffed but didn't say anything more on the topic. He went along with her surprisingly girlish side. Who knew Thalia Marie Grace had a girly side? Once their masks were done and their popcorn popped they slumped together on the couch and watched movies. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her closely and tightly, while he twisted strands of her black hair on his fingers. They spent their night (after the masks were gone) playing card games while the TV sounded off in the background.

* * *

Thalia jogged up the school steps, busy checking her messages from her friends. She had two from Leo, one from Annabeth, one from Hazel and another from Percy.

"Hello Percy's _bird_," Thalia groaned inwardly, she knew that voice way too well, "Or should I say the _Greek God manikin's bird_. Yeah that guy truly is a beautiful work of art... Pity you snatched him up before I could get there. Even when I gave him the chance he turned me down, that's the one thing I admire about him. His undying loyalty to his bird."

Thalia froze, a shiver ran down her spine while her blood ran cold. _Shit_. She turned around slowly, already formulating her next words.

"What'da say Tanaka?" She almost snarled. Drew grimaced but she covered it up with her cold, calculating smirk. Thalia could never understand how her warm brown eyes could look so friendly and inviting yet she was a grade-A bitch. At least her own eyes were arresting which somewhat matched her personality. She remembered Hazel said that eyes were just the gate way or a window to the soul. She figured the curly haired girl was mistaken about Drew. Or it just didn't apply to some.

"You know exactly what I said Grace." she narrowed her eyes, she wore purple eyeliner today. Thalia rolled her eyes, glancing at her phone screen. New message from GGM (Greek God Manikin - a.k.a Percy Jackson). She locked her phone and pocketed it.

"I haven't got time for this," she snapped, "I go to go find Gre- I mean_ Percy_." she winced inside, she bit her lip and rolled on the balls of her heels.

Drew puffed out of snort which was probably meant to resemble a 'busted' laugh. "_Whatever Pigeon_."

Thalia threw her finger up at her while Drew strutted away. She grumbled before turning around and heading off to homeroom.

_The Greek God Manikin's little bird, Pigeon. Fabulous._

* * *

**Ok my new found love for the nickname Pigeon/bird and it all works with Thalia. Zeus - Eagle. Bird - Sky. Pigeon - lowly scum, what Drew sees of her. It works perfectly...in my mind it does Anyway I was thinking of making a bunch of small series of one-shots involving some of beloved OTP's. Tell me what you guy think!**

**Please review guys!**

**-Jay**


End file.
